falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Supply plant
|terminal =Terminal }} The supply plant is a location in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt, accessed from the steelyard. Inside the plant, the player can find several steel ingots as well as uncover a small side story about the fate of its workers. Background The plant's pre-War management began to replace the workers with protectrons, initially claiming the robots would only be used for plant security. When the workers were laid off en masse despite the supervisor Tom McMullin's stalling efforts, they revolted and attempted to chase after their supervisor who they mistakenly believed to be at fault. McMullin, suspecting this as soon as he heard the management order, tried to escape but was chased into a small room where he locked himself in. When the new protectron work force arrived, the robots proceeded to kill the human workers. Alarmed by the noise, the supervisor left his room but went back soon after, shocked by what he had witnessed, planning not to leave the room again. As a skeleton is found in the room where the terminal with McMullin's accounts of the event are located it can be assumed he died in there. After reading McMullin's entries on the terminal, a friendly protectron will appear outside of the previously locked door. Inhabitants A pair of wildmen can be found in the second room of the supply plant, just past the main entrance. There are more wildmen further in by the carts usually fighting trogs. The rest of the supply plant is occupied by several trogs. There is also a factory protectron inside a repair chamber that can be activated by hacking a nearby average terminal. The protectron is friendly towards the player, and helps assist in clearing the plant area of trogs. Notable loot * 18 steel ingots (see steel ingot for exact locations). * The Man Opener, a unique auto axe, on the top floor of the plant on a large double bed. * There are a lot of doses of jet in the room with the Man Opener, totaling 12. Two units are on the table in the hall at the top of the stairs before entering, and 10 more jet in the actual room (one on the mattress, one on the floor by the bed, three on the shelf by the first aid kit, two by the skeleton on the left path, and three by the skeleton on the right path). Notes * Activating the switch at the 'end' that opens the shortcut back to the entrance will close behind you after some time or if you leave. However, you can simply aim at the switch through the door (First or Third Person, it doesn't matter) and activate it to get a shortcut through the 'end' area. * Don't bother looking, or jumping into the generator/turbine areas to the sides of the terminal in the Man Opener room as there is no loot hidden here, and there is a good possibility you will get stuck and have to reload. * A pitching machine and bases have been set up as a makeshift baseball field in the room containing the Man Opener. * Sleeping in the bed next to the trip wire will activate the explosion even if the trip wire has been deactivated. * After reading through the last log on the terminal, in which it is described how the sound of the "killer" protectron walking was heard, a protectron will walk around the corner and by the door of the supply closet. Note that this only occurs if the mantainance subroutine is run. Appearances The supply plant appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. Category:The Pitt locations es:Planta de suministro ru:Подсобные цеха uk:Підсобні цехи